


Wedding Bells

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: TV Comeback [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Hannah Webber is getting married for the first time. Her twin brother, Arnold could not make it to the wedding since he was already dead and who could Hannah find to be best man for the wedding? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite to an old story I wrote 10 years ago that is a favorite of mine. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think of it let alone my other stories. Thanks for reading! Arnold is only alive for this chapter but you will see later in this series what happened to him so I will not spoil it for you all.

"Dad, I have some news to tell you before you hear about it through the radio and gossip and TV."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend."

"It better not be that jerk you were seeing a long time ago."

"Not him, Dad. This is someone new. That guy went into the Army."

"This guy I've seen now has been around for a couple of months. You will like him. Trust me."

"I won't know until you introduce us."

"I will. How about tonight, Dad? Please?"

"Okay, sweetheart. Tonight is fine."

They arranged to have dinner at Arthur's house at six - fifteen. Arnold was with Arthur, so he couldn't go anywhere.

While driving to the doctor's office, Arthur told Henry about Hannah's phone call.

"Wish I could be here for dinner, Arthur, but I have to be at rehearsal for a new episode for that action show. It's going to be three hours of rehearsal."

"Okay. Maybe next time."

"Yeah. Maybe next time I will join you guys for dinner. Tell Hannah I'm sorry I missed her and her boyfriend."

"Okay."

"Hannah is bringing a new boyfriend for us to meet."

"Another one? Who is Prince Charming this time?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

A few minutes later, Arthur screamed at the television set.

"What's going on, Arthur?" Henry asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later," Arthur told his brother.

"Arthur, I'm leaving for rehearsal now. Do you need anything, Arnold?" Henry asked.

"Not now," was the answer.

"Okay, Arthur. Tell me what made you scream," Henry said.

"It might even be on the news. Hang around a bit longer so you can hear it," Arthur said.

Henry did what his brother told him to and hung around. Arnold was watching the news as well. They started talking about Hannah next.

"I told you, Henry. That is why you should stick around for this kind of news. What is happening to our good name these days? First Stephanie and now Hannah? What next?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know."

They had Hannah's picture in the news.

"Is it fact or fiction that Senator Webber is engaged or married?" the newswoman was saying on the news.

"That's the news I was hearing on CMT on an ad, Henry. Is that something she's not telling us?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to find out tonight for sure," Henry said, grabbing his car keys after saying good - bye to the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur fainted after hearing that kind of news on the TV. He stayed like that until Hannah and Tim came over for dinner. They were having Chinese takeout for dinner, so she and Tim offered to bring it with them. Hannah rang the doorbell, but there was no answer.

"There is someone home, Tim. I see Arnold, but the TV is on," Hannah said, getting worried.

"Don't you have a spare key to the house?" Tim asked.

"Yes. I have it right here," she said, getting the key out.

She let them into the house.

"Hi, Hannah," Arnold said.

"Hi, Arnold. Where's Dad?" Hannah asked.

"Right there," he said, nodding to the floor where the couch was.

He hit his head on the TV set.

"Dad fainted because he found out something about you that you haven't told us about. He found out about it on TV," Arnold said.

"What was the news?" Hannah asked.

"You know. It was talking about you two being engaged or married," Arnold said.

Hannah splashed water on Arthur to wake him up. It did. He saw Hannah and her boyfriend.

She made introductions as they put Arthur back in his wheelchair.

"Where's Uncle Henry?" Hannah asked.

"Henry had rehearsal for that action show, but he said he was sorry to miss you, Hannah, but that news I heard on TV they were talking about you?" Arthur asked.

"It's false, Dad. We're just boyfriend and girlfriend for now."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

Tim stayed for a few hours longer when dinner was over so he could get to know Arthur and Arnold better.

"What kind of work do you do, Tim?" Arthur asked.

"I am a bus driver, Mr. Webber," Tim said.

"I bet you make good money," Arthur said.

"The money isn't bad," Tim said.

"Hannah and Arnold are twins," Arthur said.

"Really? Hannah didn't tell me that," Tim said, looking at Hannah.

They kept talking the couple of hours Tim was over at the house. Henry walked in when Tim was getting ready to leave.

"Uncle Henry, I want you to meet someone," Hannah said.

Tim already knew who Henry was because he had watched the action show on television.

"You're the Henry Webber I've watched on TV, right?" Tim asked.

"Yes. Acting is my business," Henry told him.

"He was one of the popular kids in high school," Arthur said.

"How did you get that kind of acting talent, Mr. Webber?" Tim asked Henry.

"I acted in the school plays at the high school we went to. That's how I got the talent," Henry said.

"Uncle Henry, this is my boyfriend, Tim Mason," Hannah said.

Tim and Henry shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mason," Henry said.

"You too, Mr. Webber," Tim said.

"You already knew who I am without introducing me, so that's good enough for introductions."

Tim and Hannah said good - bye and he went to his car and drove away.

"How did it go tonight, Henry?" Arthur asked.

"Not so good. They did not want me in that episode. They said my time is up in that show. I can't be in it anymore," Henry said, disappointed.

"That's too bad. At least you still have General Hospital," Arthur said.

"I know. I loved doing that action show. I want to do another show as well," Henry said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What this story's chapter had mentioned about Arnold being shot in a hotel room that will be up sooner or later in a different story so it explains more about what this chapter is talking about. Sorry for the confusion!

When Halloween was getting close, he sent her package in the mail. Hannah had gotten it on time and enjoyed the gifts. She had noticed Henry had gotten her a new copy of the Book of Mormon along with the clothes he had bought her and the gift card of one hundred dollars to JCPenney. She enjoyed the lovely clothes and decided to model them for her boyfriend, Tim that night.

Tim loved every outfit, but did not have a favorite yet. That night Tim took Hannah out for her birthday, had a ring in his pocket, and asked her to marry him.

"Yes, Tim Mason, I will marry you," Hannah said, loving the beautiful diamond ring he bought for her.

When dinner was over and he bought her home, they kissed and she went to the phone right away, called Henry and Arthur in Utah, and spread the good news about the marriage proposal. They were happy she was getting married.

"I'm going to be on television at the end of this week for a speech with the other senators, Uncle Henry. Be sure to look for me," Hannah said.

"Okay. We will," he said and they got off the phone after talking for a few more minutes.

She even thanked him and Arthur for the birthday gifts also. Eddie and Ernie had heard from Hannah about her being engaged to Tim. They congratulated her.

Ernie was on one of the other phones they had in the apartment while Eddie was on the other so they could talk to Hannah at the same time.

They talked for a bit longer because Hannah wanted to practice her speech for that night's debate.

"I've got to go, guys. I am going to be on television with those senators. I need to work on my speech," Hannah said.

"Okay. We will turn the TV on and look out for you. Congratulations again on getting married," Eddie said as they got off the phone.

The debate had come and gone. Hannah had won the debate that night.

Line Break

She went right to work on the wedding. She and Tim agreed to get married sometime in March, which was the month of Henry and Arthur's birthday. They would keep discussing the date of March for the following year. She thought she would wear her mother's wedding dress that her mother had worn during their wedding when she married Arthur so many years ago. She thought of asking for the dress around Christmastime to get it. She knew it was also sad because Arthur wouldn't be able to see her in her mother's dress and Arnold wouldn't be there at the wedding. The year was coming fast. Christmas was coming. Hannah and Tim were out in Utah for Christmas to spend with Henry and Arthur. Henry and Arthur were sad because it was their first Christmas without Arnold.

"We're happy to have you in the family, Tim," Henry said when they were going to make a proposal to the bride and groom at Christmastime.

Tim retired early because he had been tired for a while before. He kissed Hannah good - night and headed up to the guest room at Henry and Arthur's house.

"There's something I want to ask you about, Dad, Uncle Henry. Do you remember the wedding dress Mom had worn when you married her those years back?" Hannah asked Arthur and Henry.

"Yes, I do, sweetheart. Your mother looked so lovely in that dress. She was one lovely woman, too. Why are you asking?" Arthur asked.

"I was wondering if I can wear it when Tim and I get married in March next year," Hannah said.

"Go right ahead, sweetheart. It is in the attic somewhere, I think. Henry, go find that dress for our girl," Arthur told his brother.

"I'll go find it one of these days. It's the holidays," Henry reminded Arthur.

"I wish your mother were still alive to see you get married," Arthur told his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"Me, too, Daddy," she said and she started crying also.

"The only problem is how can I see you in mother's dress? I will not see you, sweetheart. Uncle Henry will help me walk you down the aisle in the Temple and the talented piano player will be playing 'Here Comes the Bride,'" Arthur said, still crying.

"Henry was best man at our wedding," Arthur said.

That Christmas Eve Hannah joined Tim in bed; they decided to talk about the best man for their wedding.

"Tim, dear, I've already made up my mind for the best man," Hannah said to her finace.

"Who do you suggest the guy to be, Hannah? What is his name since it isn't Arnold?" Tim asked.

He did not remember Arnold being shot in the hotel room that one night. He met Arnold a couple of times and liked him right away the first time they met. The first time they met Arnold was about to get out of his wheelchair and going to learn to walk for the first time again since the accident.

"Arnold has known these two guys since they were sixteen and sophomores in high school. They were not part of the car accident, but knew about it, Tim. They were nice enough to let Arnold move in with them after he was out of that wheelchair into their apartment. Their names are Eddie Mason and Ernie Greene," Hannah told Tim.

"Which one of those two do you want to be best man? I'll go talk to them soon and tell them about the best man thing," he said.

"Eddie Mason will be the best man. He was the one who let Arnold move into the apartment in the first place. He is a bank teller at Wells Fargo and Ernie Greene is invited to the wedding. He's an art gallery manager somewhere on Main Street," Hannah said.

"Interesting careers those two have," Tim said.

They had also talked about when in March to marry.

"How about March seventh?" Tim suggested.

"Sounds fine to me. Uncle Henry and Dad's birthday is not until the end of the month. Let's go for the seventh," she agreed.

They agreed to go to Italy for their honeymoon.

"Before we head back to Boston, sweetie, I'll go talk and meet with Eddie and Ernie," Tim said.

"Okay. They live out here in Utah," she said.

Line Break

Christmas came and went. Tim headed over to Eddie and Ernie's apartment three days later and Hannah gave him the apartment number. He decided to go alone without Hannah so he could decide for himself if he liked Eddie and Ernie or not if he would want Eddie for a best man or not. They were not at home when Tim rang the doorbell, so he left a note on their door and left Henry and Arthur's phone number to call him and left his name and left. He came back to the house several minutes later.

"That didn't take long, Timmy," Hannah said when she watched him enter the house.

"Nobody was home, sweetie. I left a note to call me here on their front porch," he said.

"Okay. That's a good idea," she said.

That night in bed, Arthur kept looking back to his wedding day with his wife, Claudia. He could barely sleep at all that night. He kept thinking about being grandpa to Hannah's children, not seeing any of them, holding them in his lap, telling them stories. He kept thinking about Claudia's beautiful white dress with white pearls and sequins on it. He knew Hannah would look like Claudia in the dress and white shoes to match the dress. He knew it would be hard to help her walk down the aisle in the Temple because he could not see a thing anymore. Henry could barely sleep himself that night. He only got a full hours' worth of sleep that night. He kept thinking about his niece's wedding day and how she would look in the wedding dress Arthur's wife once wore on their wedding day, which was almost 40 years ago on Valentine's Day.

He was the best man when Arthur and Claudia spread the word out to the family they were going to be wed, Arthur asked him to be best man and Claudia asked Stephanie to be maid of honor and they said they would be happy to. Henry kept wondering whom Hannah would pick for her bridesmaid. He knew how shy and quiet Tim was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fandoms that are not on this site, you can visit my pen name FonzFan82 at fanfiction dot net to see the stories that are over there that cannot be here because of the fandoms that don't exist yet. I hope you like my stories here and hope to hear your thoughts!

Time passed and the wedding day was getting close. Hannah and Tim's marriage had become talk all over the TV, newspapers and radio. Even Hannah's office was talking about her and Tim getting married. Hannah chose her secretary, Kimberly to be maid of honor.

"I love romance, Senator. I'd love to meet your man," Kimberly said.

"He's on the shy side, Kim. You'll get to meet him at the wedding when we're at the Temple," she said.

"What kind of job does he have?" Kimberly asked.

"A bus driver. He doesn't drive the school buses, but he does drive the public ones," she said.

"I get the picture. Does he have any friends?" Kimberly asked.

"No. He's on the lone side. It was hard for him to choose best man, so I gave him a suggestion. The best man would have been my brother Arnold if he was still alive today, so one of his roommates are going to be best man instead," Hannah said.

Line Break

"It's too bad I don't have my eyes to see my girl in Claudia's beautiful dress, Henry. And the grandchildren," Arthur pointed out.

"I know, but you will hear the grandchildren talking to you. Maybe one of them will look like you," Henry said.

"Maybe. Maybe one of them will look like Arnold. You never know," Arnold said.

"We won't know until those kids are born, Arthur. It looks like Eddie Mason's going to be best man," Henry said.

"He's a good man," Arthur said.

"We'll get to meet Tim's parents at the wedding for the first time. They've met Hannah a couple of times and happen to like her," Henry said.

"Does he have any brothers and sisters?" Arthur asked.

"No. He's an only child, Hannah said."

"I didn't know," Arthur said.


	5. Chapter 5

March seventh arrived. Hannah was in one room with Henry and Arthur getting ready for the wedding.

"How do I look, Uncle Henry?" she asked as the makeup woman was putting makeup on her face.

"Lovely, Hannah. Just lovely," Henry told her.

"I remember when I married your mother, Hannah. I was so nervous that I was asked if I take Claudia to be my wife, and I said I did and peed in my pants," Arthur said to Hannah.

"You bet he did, Hannah. I was right next to your father and heard it," Henry said.

Ernie knocked on the door, saying time was up.

"Time to get married, Hannah. Are you ready?" Arthur asked his daughter.

"Where is the TV crew? I want to tell them they're not going to tape the wedding," Hannah said.

"I'll tell them that myself. You wait here," Henry said and left the room.

He went to tell the TV crew to cancel the wedding on television. They followed the instructions and left. Henry went back to get Arthur and Hannah.

"They've already started playing 'Here Comes the Bride.' I scared the TV crew, Hannah. Let's go get married," Henry said.

Tim was already there, but found Arthur and his wheelchair heading towards him. He thought the dress on her was beautiful. All the people who were there at the wedding were wondering why Arthur was not walking Hannah down the aisle by himself like the other fathers. Even Tim's parents had wondered the same thing about that and would ask Henry when they would meet for the first time during the wedding. Arthur whispered good luck to Hannah.

People saw tears coming down Henry's cheeks when they were up there with Tim and the minister who were performing the wedding ceremony.

He finally asked Tim if he took Hannah as his wife and he said, "I do."

Then he asked Hannah the same thing and she said, "I do."

Then the minister said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tim and Hannah kissed. Henry saw Tim's mother grab a tissue and dab a bit on her eyes. Henry even heard the cameras go for a while. Arthur heard it also. He saw Hannah throw the bouquet of flowers she had and the women were trying to catch it. One of the bridesmaids caught the bouquet.

It was now time for the reception.

"How long are you and Tim going to be in Italy?" Henry asked when they were settled at the table with her, Tim, and his parents.

Tim decided to answer the question.

"A month," he said to Henry's question.

"So we'll be gone for your birthday," she said to Henry and Arthur.

"I see that," he said.

"Are you going to speak in Italian?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know about that, Dad. Probably not. Maybe we'll go shopping and sightsee," Hannah said.

"Henry, Arthur, these are my parents Alexander and Alexandra Mason," Tim said to his uncle and father - in - law.

"It's nice to meet you," Alexandra said to Henry and Arthur.

"It's nice meeting you too," Henry said.

"I've never met a famous actor like you up close before," Alexandra said to Henry.

"Now you have and are related to one," Henry said.

"During the ceremony, we were wondering why the two of you were walking Hannah down the aisle like that. Why is that?" Alex asked.

"The reason everyone saw that was because Arthur can't see anymore. That's why he has me as a caregiver," Henry told Tim's parents.

"Sorry to hear that. We didn't know that," Tim's mother said.

Henry picked up his own fork and ate a bite of chicken.

"Tim's our only child. We were hoping one of these days he would find a beautiful girl and get married," his mother said.

"I've always wanted my children to get married and have children, but my son died recently. That is why he is not here to join us at the wedding. He is Hannah's age. They were born twins," Arthur said.

"Arnold was shot in a hotel room the night we did Larry King, so that hasn't been very long ago. We all miss him very dearly," Arthur said.

"I was in his room, in the other bed, so I saw the whole thing. He was scared, all right. He was in a car accident twelve years ago and just got out of a wheelchair almost four years ago or something like that. The doctors thought he would never walk again," Hannah said to her mother and father - in - law.

Tim was quiet the whole conversation and let his family do the talking. He got up, headed for the men's room, and was gone for a while. He came back and joined them for the rest of the meal.

"What will our grandchildren think about not having any aunts and uncles?" Tim's father asked.

"I'm an uncle," Henry spoke up.

"Are you married?" Alexandra asked Henry.

"No. I have been single all my life. I was busy doing TV, so I just never thought about getting married to a beautiful girl and having children," Henry told them.

After the meal, everyone started dancing to the music.

"I haven't danced to any music since Claudia and I got married," Arthur said to Henry.

"I know. That was a long time ago," Henry said, remembering Arthur's wedding day.

Henry thought the maid of honor looked beautiful in her dress like one of the bridesmaids did. Arthur even got his turn to dance with Hannah.

"I've thought about being a grandfather, Hannah. I was thinking about the kids you and Tim were going to have and telling them stories when they were going to sit in my lap and I can't see them," Arthur told her during the dance.

"I thought about that too, Daddy. I also thought about Arnold not being there when we have children and how hard it's going to be when they don't know any aunts and uncles and Uncle Henry will be the only uncle," Hannah told him.

"I'll be looking forward when you have my first grandchild, Hannah. That'll be the best moment of my life," Arthur told her.

"I know it will, Daddy. I bet Uncle Henry agrees to it. What are you going to do for your birthday when we're out in Italy?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. We haven't thought about it yet," he said.

"Sixty - eight. Gosh, you two are getting close to seventy and have been healthy all these years without taking one darn pill," she said.

"I know it's unbelievable myself. You never know when that will be, Hannah," Arthur said.

"That's true," she said when the last words died down of "Memories."

The next song came along and Tim wanted to dance with Hannah on that one. It was a Marty Robbins tune called "Just Married." Arthur could tell why Tim wanted to dance with Hannah on that one. After "Just Married" was over, they played "Stand By Your Man" and "My Woman, My Woman, My Wife" and they danced to those two songs alone on that one as well. Hannah saw how good of a dancer Tim was. She was not good at dancing. When the dancing was over, they went back to the reception to have cake and Tim and Hannah would go off to the airport and go to Italy for a month. When the cake was finished, everyone was at the wedding went outside and watched Hannah and Tim drive off in the car that said "Just Married."

"Is she gone?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, she's gone. Off to Italy. Let's go home," Henry said to Arthur.

"Okay. I think I'm ready."

Eddie walked over to Henry and Arthur.

"You mean the bridesmaid who caught the bouquet is your girlfriend?" Henry asked Eddie.

"Yeah. We have seen each other for a while now. Her name is Lindsay," Eddie said.

"So she's going to be Mrs. Mason," Henry said.

"Yeah. If we ever plan to get married. Too sad Arnold isn't here to see this," Eddie said.

"I know," Arthur said, tears coming in his eyes.

"How long is she going to be on her honeymoon?" Eddie asked.

"He told us a month, so they won't be here to celebrate our birthday at the end of this month," Henry told Eddie and Ernie.

"We didn't know your birthday is this month. Hope you two have a happy birthday," Eddie said.

"Thanks," they said.

They said good - bye and Eddie and Ernie watched Henry get Arthur in the car and drive off. Henry and Arthur both were getting a surprise for their birthday this month but were going to wait and see what it was. It was something they did not know anything about so they would not be unwrapping on their birthday. What would it be? They hoped their gift from Hannah would get something good this year even if she was away in Italy. They hoped it would be something they would not forget.


End file.
